


Sweet Night - A Vmin Oneshot

by midnight_rain



Category: Bangtan Boys, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, sweet night inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_rain/pseuds/midnight_rain
Summary: Lying on the fluffy pillow of his, taehyung wonders into the sea of memories created by him and Jimin.A "Sweet Night" Inspired Oneshot
Relationships: Kim Taehyung/Park Jimin, V/Jimin, VMIN, taemin - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Night - A Vmin Oneshot

Taehyung was lying on his bed, his head resting on his fluffy pillow as his mind wandered to that one specific boy again. His forever was falling down as he laid motionless, thinking all about their past shared memories, wondering if the boy would want him again.

Taehyung knew, knew that he won’t get tired with sharing fragile truth with the boy. After all it was the boy who helped him to open the window of his heart, of both of their hearts. And now he wondered whether the door of their hearts was still open and connected like they used to.

How could Taehyung know, that one day, he’ll wake up feeling more, more toward the boy he only thought as friend, as best friend. But at this point they both have reached the shore; after all they were nothing but ships at the night.

Taehyung and the boy met each other like ships that pass each other hiding under the thick blanket of the darkness of night, speak each other in passing, like the ocean of life,he and the boy drifted away from each other after only a look and a voice;darkness engulfing both of their existence again, silence echoing in their void mind.

Taehyung was only a boy when he first met the boy. “Jimin, Park Jimin,” the boy whispered in his soft voice when they first stumbled into each other under the bushes, both of them hiding from the upperclassmen who did nothing but to bully them, making them an outcast to everyone’s eyes.

“Is being different from others wrong?” Taehyung asked Jimin, droplet of tears kissing his tan skin as they rolled down; shifting his position to scoot himself closer to Jimin.

‘Is his boxy smile, or his long fingers creep people out? Was his personality that weird?’ Taehyung silently wondered, bringing his slender finger to scribble on the earth,blinking back the more tears that pooled around the edges of his beautifully curved doe eyes.

Jimin silently shook his head, bringing his own hand to wipe the tears away from Taehyung’s cheeks,a small smile blooming at the corner of his plumb lips, “Of course not, being different is beautiful in its own way. People are just scared, scared to see something out of the box, that’s all,” Jimin voiced.

Although both of them were of the same age, Jimin was so mature than him, and it amazed Taehyung, his eyes widening under the words of Jimin, his small mind could never think of such meaningful words, the same words that saved Taehyung that day.

“You saved me that day,Jimin,” Taehyung whispered, a sad chuckle escaping from his slightly parted chapped lips, a tear cascaded down his cheeks, betraying his own will. ‘Jimin’ the name still rolled off his tongue so easily and smoothly that it shocked Taehyung. He puffed out a sigh, more tears following that very first one, his hand flying to hide his eyes behind it.

Taehyung recalled, that night, they were both cuddled up against each other, Jimin laughing at something he said, his eyes almost disappearing as he offered a beautiful crescent eye smile. His mind wondering is he the best friend; it felt like a river was rushing through his mind. His insides itching to ask Jimin, was it all in just in his head. His heart pounding as he glanced again at Jimin, he wondered, if Jimin was too good to be true and would it be alright if he pulled him closer to him.

But Taehyung’s wonders scattered in a blink of an eye, his thoughts clogged as he heard Jimin,“Taehyung, I’m going to move to Busan soon, dad had a transfer there,” Jimin said, his soft voice dripping with melancholy as he forced his lips to stretch into a tight smile.

“Oh,” Taehyung replied,that’s all he could voice then, afraid if he said more, he would break down.

And so, they drifted away, like ships in the night.

“Guess we were ships in the night. I hope you’d reached your shore, Jimin,” Taehyung said, using the back of his hand to wipe the remaining tears, closing the book of memories of Jimin and him in his mind.


End file.
